Sweet Blood
by Yuki029
Summary: A girl with blood that was too overly sweet and an over protective vampire, uncontrollable love blossoms between the prey and the predator, have you ever heard of someone falls in love with a cup of wine? Guess that's not entirely impossible. Ryosaku RxR!
1. I Found You

Currently in love with vampires ahahhahah :) well I'm always in love with them, they seriously amaze me

Currently in love with vampires ahahhahah :) well I'm always in love with them, they seriously amaze me. Even if it was those really spooky ones like Dracula. Yup, I just love vampires. :D ooo an AU story

* * *

**I Found You**

His sharp eyes scanned through the crowd, his eyes adapted to the dark quite easily, overall he was a night-creature. His handsome features were getting a lot of attention from the ladies. That was something he disliked about being one of them, he didn't like attention.

He was thirsty, this feeling was unbearable, how he hope he could just suck all the blood from one person, but being a smart guy like him, he knew that wasn't possible. If he did that, his true identity would be discovered, and once again he would be isolated, or even hunted. He groaned, this feeling was just too intolerable, he was awfully thirsty, he stood up from the comfy place he liked so much, and walked out to the street nonchalantly, food would come by itself.

"Hey! Are you alone? Want to get a drink with me?" A woman came to him; she was smiling…quite perilously, her eyes filled greedily with lust. He grinned, food just came so easily.

--

Echizen Ryoma was something so far away he seems so out of reach for anyone, his golden (some say amber) eyes were so irresistible, that people would simply get lost in his eyes (that was what the girls says.) Well, people also said that Ryoma's lips were one of the most attractive parts on his stunning face (that was from the girls too.)

Normally if someone was to write a profile about Ryoma, it would be:

_Echizen Ryoma is a mysterious guy that no one knows about his past. He is the most beautiful guy in the world you'll possibly know and there are no more regrets in your life if he smiles at you just once. Yes, you could just drop dead in the spot and there'll be no regrets. He have dark hair with green highlights, he said the green was natural. His academic grades is always the best and no one is ever smarter then him. That is Echizen Ryoma._

It was basically true, if you compare him to humans. If you compare him to his kind… that would be quite realistic too. Echizen Ryoma was a vampire. He was the creature from the dark. He knew he must keep a distant between himself and humans, or else things would get out of hand. So he made a rule for himself. He must not fall in love. That was pretty easy too, like who in the hell would be great enough to make him, the ice prince, fall in love? He was so wrong.

--

Ryoma went out to the late Tokyo Street; normally there wouldn't be a lot of people, since it was after midnight, but because the next day was a public holiday, many teenagers went out for a good fun. This night couldn't be better. Ryoma already got two appetizers and now he was searching for his main course.

He walked slowly down the street, observing everyone that tried to flirt with him, but to his disappointment none of them was a good option for his meal. He sighed, maybe he should just find some random human and not to be too meticulous. That thought was immediately annulled when he smelt that unusual sweetness. He quickly turned around and searched for that person.

He thought he lost it for a second, but after he focused a bit, he smirked. He found his main course. His delicious meal was a young teenager around sixteen. _Female _he thought _such an easy target._ The young girl had huge chocolate brown eyes, and her hair was childishly tied into two braids. Her fringe wrapped around her heart-shaped face perfectly. To normal human eyes, she would be a very attractive girl, but to Ryoma she was a very attractive food.

She spotted him staring at her, and her eyes widened. Ryoma smirked, hoping she would be like all the other women and fall for him. The girl met his eyes and quickly looked away, embarrassed. She never in her life had seen such a beautiful man, and for god sake, he was staring at her. Ryoma blinked, he was surprised that this girl didn't come or even looked at him again. She even went as far as she could to the other side of the street. He rubbed his chin, even he was already over a hundred years old, his appearance was just a young nineteen year-old teenager, oh wait! Was it that he was too obvious and everything he thought had written on his face just too clearly?

His frowned, he must not loose this girl, he hadn't smell anything like her for thousands of years! Sure he had exaggerated a bit, but for as long as he lived, or turned into a vampire, he had never smelt something like her. She smelt seriously sweet.

The girl stole a glance at him again and found that he was still staring at her. She wanted to runaway, but wasn't that quite impolite? It would be too obvious that she was freaked out by this man, even though he was extremely stunning, but his overly pale skin and arrogant expression was freaking her out.

Her eyes widen when she noticed that the guy was walking towards her, his lips was craved into a haughty smirk. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the annoying heat that crept onto her face.

Ryoma was walking towards his delicious meal. To be honest he was a bit surprise when the girl's face turned abnormally red, since normally girls who go to him on their own were mostly sluts; so simply, Ryoma hardly seen an innocent girl near him.

"Hey." Ryoma said, his confident smirk was still plastered on his face, but inside he didn't feel much the same. He never tried to flirt with a girl, it always the other way round. He seriously didn't know how to flirt.

"Go…GOMEN!" the girl shouted as she bowed ninety-degree in front of Ryoma and ran away in her quickest speed. That shocked him. Never in his life got so rejected like this. Seriously what was that!? He sighed; maybe he got no fate with sweet bloods.

--

Ryoma yawned; he wasn't tired of any sort, he was just bored. English, Maths, Science, nothing was a problem. He got too many time for his own good, and having college again and again, it was like a coma-life. Today was when new students coming to their new school, freshmen were all over the place whispering excitedly, and filling all the spaces in the canteen. This pissed Ryoma off, all he wanted was a glass of orange juice and he needed to queue up ten whole minutes. Great.

He sniffed, it was that smell again. He spun around trying to find that girl again, he couldn't believe his luck of finding that delicious food again, and even so near him. Girls started squealing as Ryoma ran through the crowd in the canteen (with his orange juice), pushing the girls gently on the way, loud screams of 'Ryoma-sama touched me!' and 'AH! He's so CUTE!' echoed through the canteen behind him. He swore on his human grave he would not loose her.

He turned around the corner, the smell got stronger, he started to panic, she must be near how come he couldn't find her? Then something soft bumped into him, as an instinct, he turned around and caught it. He found it. The soft 'thing' was his delicious meal, he grinned.

Faint screams were heard on the background while people saw the scene; the new beautiful girl bumped into the ice prince, what was more shocking was the ice prince grinned when he saw her. Daggers of jealousy were battling through the awkward atmosphere between those two, but the daggers failed pitifully not able to pass through that thick ambience.

The young girl eyes widened. Her cherry-blossomed lips parted into an 'o' and her chocolate brown eyes were bigger then usual. Her waist was locked in the senior's strong arm, his handsome face grinning at her, her heart must had stopped for a second when she realized who this person was.

He helped her up and patted her head. "So you're here?" Ryoma asked quietly, still grinning. How god must loved him, letting his delicious meal getting to him on her own.

"Ha….hai…" The girl was confused, what the hell was he asking? But as though there were some magical stuff, or talents from the boy in front of him, she just couldn't ignore him, like she couldn't get him out of her head in the past few days.

Ryoma couldn't help but his grin went wider, it was weird that he was in such a happy mood, but he didn't think about his weird mood swing of the day, it didn't matter. Ryoma walked away, somehow he knew the girl would follow, or stop him, he was proved right in the next second.

"Anou!" the girl chased behind him, ignoring the annoyed looks from the crowd and the admiring look from her new made friends. "Who… are you?" the girl asked softly as she was nearer to him, out of the hearing range of other people.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma answered, then he stared at her hinting her to tell him her own name.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." The girl smiled, and gave him a light bow. "Thanks for catching me earlier." Ryoma smirked, Ryuzaki Sakuno, her name would be sewed in his brain forever.

* * *

Hahaaa, hope you liked it, it's suppose to be a small or short multi-chapter story, so I hope I could keep it short in ten chapters… I tend to drag my stories, I'll try to improve that :D hahaa got inspired by twilight, and blue bloods. Nice books :) lol please read and review :) and sorry about any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I think I'm improving though…


	2. She's Mines

I'm not really sure about the rating; tell me if I should change it :) and OMG I love you guys ^^, thankyouu for the brilliant reviews xD, sorry for the late update since I was out on a trip and the tests were throwing at me every now and then, so no time :(. Anyway hope you'll like this chapter too ^^

* * *

**She's Mines**

His eyes sharpened, and his blood shot eyes widened. His mouth curved into a mischievous grin, as he glared at the person in front of him.

"No one ever rejects me." He said, and the next second he pounded on the girl in front of him, capturing her neck, sinking his teeth into her veins, blood started tricking down, and screams of agony echoed through the dark alley. It was within seconds that the girl was drained, dead. He chuckled and threw her on the ground.

"That's what you deserves bitch." He walked away a grin still on his face. "No one ever rejects Kirihara Akaya."

---

It had been a while since he caught her in the crowd. He sighed, nothing much happened, he didn't really know what to do. Should he just drink every drop of her blood at once, and hide her corpse? He frowned, that thought was quite disgusting and he would surely miss that taste, so he decided to make her a long time blood bank. Though that would mean Sakuno would know his secret, and what if she rejects him? Ryoma sighed; first time in his life was he scared of getting rejected. _How pathetic._

"Anou…Ryoma-kun?" a certain brunette hair girl came in the roof top, Ryoma turned around meeting her worried gaze.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma nodded, as he saw the girl walking towards him, her long hair swaying left and right, her face in an enthusiastic smile and her neck… Ryoma shook head, _control yourself dumbass_, Ryoma thought.

"Here." Sakuno smiled holding up a lunch box. His lunch. It turned into a routine, with her always giving him lunch boxes, and him trying to get her out of troubles, like 'fan girls bullying'. Ryoma took it and grinned, they had developed an eerie friendship, as if she was his acquaintance, and to his surprise he enjoyed this relationship.

Sakuno stared at the grinning boy; she couldn't take her eyes off, as if he had a special magnetic power. She sighed, and took out her own lunch box, and ate in silence, they never had a proper conversation, since the boy next to him never said much. Her friends were all jealous of her, and some girls used her to get near the senior she was sitting next to, though she was glad she got a true friend too, Osakada Tomoka, who was always encouraging and standing up for her. She smiled a secretive smile, Ryoma caught it.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"Nothing, just thinking of Tomo-chan." She said quietly, smiling. Ryoma nodded, and continued eating his lunch, it was pretty awkward.

"Did you watch the news?" Ryomaasked again, and he looked at Sakuno straight in the eyes. Sakuno titled her head, thinking about which news he might be talking about.

"The girl's corpse one." Ryoma answered her mute questions, Sakuno nodded and her eyebrows raised as if asking him 'what's the matter?'

"Be careful." Ryoma stood up and patted her head, as a saying of thanks to her. Sakuno blushed in a deep shade of red, she never like people treating her like a little kid, but… she felt weird if Ryoma didn't pat her head, it was like eating drugs… like addicting to it. She frowned; maybe she turned into a crazy fan girl too.

---

Ryoma walked down the stairs, thinking about the current news. Dried corpse, not a hint of blood was found, two holes in the victims' neck. All those symptoms were extremely clear that there's a retarded vampire in the town, and another vampire meant Sakuno would be in extreme danger. He would not let some other bastards to eat _his _delicious meal. People started to mutter while they saw Echizen Ryoma walking down the staircase, his eyes were enough to kill, and the atmosphere was deadly. No one dared to go near him, girls scattered away and guys ran. Who would dare to provoke him now?

Somewhere faraway a small voice was heard. Ryoma eyes widen and spun around, he couldn't see anyone. He swallowed, he knew this presence, this voice, his golden eyes narrowed, and slowly, he walked away.

"I'll take your girl, Echizen Ryoma."

---

Sakuno walked out of school, gazing into a distance, deep in thought. She sighed and thought of Ryoma a small blush crept into her face, as she remembered his pats. It was always a mystery why Ryoma was so cold, whenever he touched her; it was like touching ice… Though she didn't care, it wasn't like some big deal or something…

She remembered the news this morning, how a girl had been found in an alley, she was drained out of blood, Sakuno shivered. What a horrible way to die. She walked silently looking at the clear blue sky, a small smile plastered on her face as her thought slowly drifted back to Ryoma.

Thump. Sakuno froze. She heard the footstep behind her, following her every steps. She gasped; someone was stalking her! She started to pick up the speed, hoping that she was just imagining things, hoping that it was just some stupid hallucinate. Then everything happened quite quickly. The person behind her sprinted towards her noiselessly, she didn't even realize it, until her mouth and nose was covered by a cloth; she tried to take in a deep breath but found that she couldn't even breathe. Fear occupied her heart and soul, she started kicking and struggling, but she couldn't get free, that person was just too strong, she was trapped.

She heard a light chuckle, she tried to spin her head and look, but unsuccessful, her head was spinning, her vision turned blurry, and the terrifying truth struck her: she was running out of oxygen! She was being kidnapped! Panicked tears were whelmed in her eyes and the feeling was unbearable.

_Ryoma-kun…_

With that last thought, she fainted.

---

A feeling was always tugging him, which he didn't know what. It was like something bad was going to happen, he walked towards his shoe box ready to go home, as he opened it he found a note inside. His eyes widen, and he cursed. First time in his life, a feeling called 'fear' rose in his heart.

_I got your girl._

---

His blood shot eyes stared at the unconscious girl lying in front of him, he wanted to taste her blood now, the blood that Echizen was keeping, protecting, _loving_, how would it taste like? Would it taste as good as it smells? His lips curved into a dangerous grin, he would wait. He would wait and see Echizen's face twist in horror while he sucks this girl dry.

---

He sprinted through the crowd, too fast for human's eyes, trying to trace the scent of his meal, his oh-so-precious meal, and the scent of that stupid bastard who just got hold on it. He was very sure who this idiot was. Of course, who in the hell would go against him? No one. Not even people in the world of the nights, except him. Kirihara Akaya, the vampire who he hated from the depths of his soul, the vampire who was always challenging him and getting in his way. He didn't care why should he? There were thousands of vampires there jealous of his successfulness, jealous of his extreme beauty even amongst them; but this was too much, this was going way through his line, no one, no one ever get his prey.

With a disgusted spat, he realized he finally knew where they were.

---

Sakuno groaned, the pain in her head was agonizing and her eyelids seem too heavy to lift them. She sighed, she knew she was kidnapped, for unknown reason, she knew she shouldn't be so calm, but she was. She got this feeling that she wouldn't get hurt, a feeling someone would protect her. She sat there; her head leaned back onto the wall, and closed her eyes, aware that her hands and legs were tied and numbed.

There was a loud explosive sound and a low snarl followed. Her eyes snapped open, her heart skipped a beat. She saw Ryoma; but he looked different. His eyes turned pure gold that sparkles, his skin paler then before and the most exotic was… he got fangs hanging down. Never in her eyes had she seen anything like this, she was sure that this was what a vampire looks like, but what mystified her was, she couldn't take her eyes off him, she wasn't scared. She sucked in a breath while she saw what was next to her, someone who look so alike with Ryoma, but his eyes were blood-shot, his lips curled into an mischievous smile, and he looked deadly.

"So you arrived." The person grinned; she could feel her heart stop as he put his arm around her, pulling her closer until his fangs was nearly touching her neck. Ryoma snarled louder his eyes shot him a deadly glare, Sakuno shivered but the person holding just smiled, and his eyes twinkled as Ryoma grew more furious.

"Let her go." Ryoma said in a low hiss, his fist crunched into a fist, ready to fight, ready to kill.

"Give me a reason."

Ryoma roared and launched towards them, Sakuno couldn't even see him moving with such terrifying speed, he was in Ryoma's arm and the person that was holding her was smashed on the wall.

"Cause she's mines." Ryoma sneered; his hand pushed Akaya's neck with great strength, forcing his back on the wall. Akaya's eyes widen; he thought he could at least hold a fight with the vampire in front of him, especially when he improved greatly; shockingly he realized that he, himself was a boring past-time of Echizen Ryoma, the fights they had before, this vampire here never took it seriously, and even so every time he lost… badly. _What the hell…_ His bloody red eyes started to fade, and dark brown pupils replaced it, he knew he would die, that Ryoma would kill him. A small tug crept on his lips and he stared straight at the vampire in front of him.

Ryoma tightened the grip on his neck ready to kill, but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder holding it tight. He looked down, staring at the girl in his chest. Her eyes filled with horror and innocence, and her eyes were looking at the vampire in front of him.

"Don't kill him." She said quietly as if she could read his mind.

Ryoma's eyes soften, but his heart didn't, instead somehow it hurts. He hated how the girl was looking at the person that planned to kill her; he hated how she could give sympathy to this murderer.

"Ryoma-kun… Please." She said quietly this time looking at him; her chocolate eyes stared at him pleadingly. He heaved a sigh and frowned. His hands loosened and gave a low dark snarl that Sakuno didn't understand. Akaya eyes widen in surprise, he hated how this person told him to flee, how he silently mock him in the depth of his heart but Akaya would run, he would flee as Ryoma told him to; he would return and take revenge… His eyes scanned through the exists and glanced at the girl in his enemy's arm, her eyes shone with fear and anxiety staring straight at him, scared that he would attack her again. His eyes soften and a small smile found his lips… No wonder Echizen Ryoma adore this girl so much.

* * *

…. DONE! Yay! Sorry for the pretty late update again~ but personally I think I'm doing pretty well, since there's lots of coursework and tests and trips and all these annoying things…well well well :) TWILIGHT'S OUT HERE! I really really wanna see it maan :) gosh~ LOL o well hope u enjoyed it

SORRY or any grammar and spelling mistakes~ (cos I used words I don't normally use, just trying to improve the quality of my writing… erm...ya…)

AND please read and review :D


	3. Be My Long Term Blood Bank

…Sorry I just realized that there was a grammatical mistake on the title after I post it -O-… YES! The title :( God and I just couldn't change the habit of having an "s" after "mine". And and omg… I just realized that I had been here for sooo long! I still remember the days while ryosaku fanfics only have 5 pages and you can actually read all the stories… aaahh~ old days xD

* * *

**Be My Long Term Blood Bank**

Sakuno screamed from her sleep, she sat up straight with shocked, sweats were rolling down her face; her eyes were widened in horror and she panted silently. She still remember the night when a stranger caught her, she still remember the blood-lust eyes and the deadly grin on his lips. After days of nightmares, dismay and numbness, her eyes softened and let out a light sob; finally she cried after the incident.

Her eyes turned red and puffy the very next day, exhausted from the sleepless night, she met Ryoma in the rooftop with their routine again. She didn't know how to face Ryoma again as she walked slowly up the stairs, she remembered the pure golden eyes, his snow-white skin and his sharp hazardous fangs, shivers were shot through her spine. She remember every movement of Ryoma, the murderous glint in his features, his thunderous roars and how he hold her against him, as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. Was she scared of him?

She was convinced she wasn't while she first saw him, even with his eerie looks when he first arrived she notice how unbelievingly beautiful her sempai was and most importantly she felt so relieved; though after nights and nights of nightmare, she didn't know her true feelings anymore. Or maybe she was scared of the other person?

She opened the door slowly, catching the glimpse of Ryoma under the sun, as if he glitters and sparkles, she decided that he was too special to be human. "Sorry Ryoma-kun…I didn't bring any lunches…" Sakuno whispered, she woke up late at the morning and didn't have time to make anything. Her stomach was grumbling silently and she was glad that Ryoma didn't seem to notice. She hung her head low; afraid he would see her puffy eyes and guessed what happened.

Though he guessed anyway as she felt the icy-cold hand cupped her face and tingles were spread across her whole body, once again closely studying his features after their first encounter, she couldn't help but be dazed at the _boy_'s beauty.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked quietly barely audible for her to hear, yet the question rang in her head as she was lost for words. She asked herself again, was she? The endless nights of haunting nightmares and the blood-shot eyes that glared at her. Blood-shot eyes. Yes that was what she was horrified of; however while she glanced at the amber eyes in front of her, only warmth washed over her and the answer was imprinted in her heart.

"No. Not you." She whispered back to him, oblivious to the sudden clench of fist and the flicker of anger in the person's eyes. All she saw was relieve and gentle gaze from the prince in front of her. Then after realizing that, questions seem to bombarded into her head; and she carelessly blurted out: "Aren't vampires afraid of light?"

Ryoma blinked at the sudden questions and he burst into laughter, his voice echoed throughout the building with a startled Sakuno staring at him. This girl really amused him.

"No," he answered "Only humans made up stories of vampires so they would feel better against us, believing that they could harm us so they wouldn't feel so helpless." Sakuno cocked her as if she was absorbing the information Ryoma just gave her.

"How about the part about sucking blood?" Sakuno asked again fascinated by the unbelievable being in front of her. Ryoma tensed while she asked the question innocently, will she get scared of him if he told her he wanted her blood? His heart ached from the thought of hurting her, although he didn't know why.

"It's true, except when the human turned into a vampire part." Ryoma answered slowly, choosing the word choice carefully and paused, awaiting for the next question.

"So…Do you want my blood?" The unexpected question caught Ryoma off guard, he stared at the girl unbelievably, shocked by her calm facial expression and truthful eyes. He knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. If he did, he felt that he would loose her.

"Yes." So he said, dreading the nasty words or looks he would receive, dreading the fearsome eyes and dreading her disappointed gaze, though none came. Instead, a small smile graced her lips and a knowing glint filled her eyes.

"Then I'll gladly give them to you…" Sakuno said quietly. Ryoma eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he heard, this was not possible, this was plain insanity; maybe the first time in his life he gaped.

"You don't know what you're talking about… you…you…" He was lost for words, it was rare, yet it happened, how could the girl say something like that?

"Yes I know what I'm talking about." Sakuno pouted, "What bad could there be; the worst one is turning into a vampire anyway right?" Ryoma blinked, and he shook his head, "If that's what you say." He whispered; hunger blinded his vision, he couldn't think anymore, he wanted to be patient yet, he knew he couldn't hold on; if this girl was being so reckless and let him drink her blood, so let it be. He wouldn't suffer from any consequences anyway…

He moved forward, he snarled silently showing his fangs; Sakuno felt a light shiver at his unexpected coldness. She closed her eyes, not knowing what was waiting for her. Ryoma lowered himself; slowly he sank his teeth in her creamy skin; a shriek escaped Sakuno's mouth, fear started to ran through her body; but she knew there's no take back. He dug deeper into the artery, as did the pain doubled simultaneously. Tears seem to rolled down her face silently yet he didn't stop, he could feel the gentle lips of Ryoma and the blood escaped her neck mercilessly. The departure was quick, as she felt a sudden disappearance of pain and teeth and lips. She blinked.

"Is it done…?" she asked quietly, as if she lost all her energy, her vision no longer hold clearly as everything in front of her fizzled; and she fell unconscious.

---

Ryoma frowned, as he carried the girl down the stairs, and thousand pairs of eyes followed him, he hated attention. He put her down in the nurse's bed as he fetched some glucose; she should have told him the she didn't eat any breakfast today, he wouldn't have feed on her if he knew. He hoped. He couldn't hide the unusual gentleness in his striking features and couldn't forget the taste of the girl's blood.

The girl stirred while he put her down on the nurse's bed, attempting to leave the room. It was a surprise while he felt a sudden grasped on his shirt.

"Don't go…" the innocent girl whispered helplessly in her sleep. At that very moment, he did something he thought he couldn't ever do in his life. His lips curved up into a gentle smile, and his heart turned warm; it was hundreds of years when he finally felt that sensation again. He bent down next to the young girl's ears and whispered:

"I'll never leave you…"

* * *

About the artery… I think vampires like blood full with oxygen rather then carbon dioxide :D that's why I said artery :D

And o god… can you see I rushed this? I'm really sorry D: but yar -__- I kinda rushed it so…. I don't really like this chapter… but I still hope you'll like it :D but but but if I don't rush it… you wouldn't be able to read it for… a long long time. ALL my exams come at the SAME time. 2 more months of exam den im free… then another year of exams. HAH. Gr8 -__________-

And the usual :)

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes :D

Please RxR and enjoy :)


	4. I'll Protect You

First, I'm now bowing a very deep bow, in order to apologize for the late update. I was pretty busy D: and only now I could fins some time to edit this chapter. I had actually finished the whole chapter, though as I read it again, I detested the plot -__- so I just re-wrote it :P and it took a while, so SORRY. Secondly, you know how you read the reviews and then there's this bubbly feelings inside you and that you're so happy you want to scream and there'll always have a stupid goofy grin on your face? I LOVE YOU GUYS :D really, it's so cool reading your reviews :) SO pur-lease let me to still have these bubbly feelings after you read this chapter? Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :D:D

* * *

**I'll Protect You**

She looked around her as the strangers started to close in, it was a dead end, and she knew she couldn't go anywhere. She knew fear should be the first priority, and she should be terrified right that second, but the horror just overlooked her. She stared at them, feeling the pressure amongst those people who are hauntingly beautiful; yet all she could think was: _not again_.

One of the braver ones closed in, pinching her back to the back of the wall, holding up her chin straight up, forcing her to meet his lusting eyes; she glared. The young men snickered, as they realized how vulnerable the girl herself was, and started picking up the courage to taste their fruity meal.

"I recommend you not to touch her, bastards." A disgusted voice echoed through the hallway, and anxiety swept across the night creatures' faces instantaneously; they would break for their run, if the cat-eyed vampire didn't twist their necks already.

Sakuno hid her chocolate brown eyes under her eyelids, could someone just remind her when did her life turned so bloody and complicated? Yet, comfort sweep through her when she found herself again in the arms of the young vampire, namely Echizen Ryoma.

Right, that nearly turned into her everyday life, numerous of vampires attacked her shamelessly and Ryoma would always be there, as if he had never left her side. Sometimes she would find herself staring into his peaceful face at the morning, at first she screamed and Ryoma covered her mouth instantly when she calmed down, he would smirk and mutter his famous "mada mada dane". Then it never stopped, he was always there when she woke up. Curious, she asked him why he was sleeping with her. Yes, sleeping with her! She doubt her ribs could stand how rapid her heart pumps and she was sure that one day it would seriously burst; yet his answer would always be a blank stare and a nonchalant shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

In the normal girl's life like Sakuno's, nothing could be better, yet Sakuno faced different difficulties everyday in school and even having the trouble to survive. Rapid curses and profanities were thrown towards her unsympathetically, it was hard to ignore at times, yet she would stand straight, held her head up and walk through the corridors bravely.

No matter what happens, she always told herself, nothing could be worse then death, and loosing Ryoma. So she would give a polite smile to all those envious fans, and hope to go through the day as normally as possible. Until it all got out of hand.

It was surely a beautiful day; students were laughing and everyone was exam-freed. Sakuno was no exception, she was delighted to go to school, despite all those unpleasant little episodes, she genuinely enjoyed going to school, talking to her friends and more importantly having Ryoma by her side for all time. She was buried into her own little joyful dream until a whole bucket of water was splashed upon her face, forcing her to face the cruel reality. Literally, she was soaked from head to toe, her eyes widened in horrible shock and she found herself facing three girls whose faces were masked talent-ly with mocked surprise.

"I'm so sorry Ryuzaki-san! I didn't know you were there!" they shrieked, earning suspicious glances from the crowd. Sakuno blinked, and then a graceful smile charmed her face. "Its okay." she muttered and walked towards the school's nurse, hoping for a new dry uniform, totally missing the fuming faces of the three ignorant girls.

And the day did not improve. She went into the classroom, only to find her desk were carried away into the corridor, graffiti were drew on her desk, and she received many disapproving glances from not only students but even teachers. Yet she only cursed her luck; not realizing that it was all dreadful bullying. Naivety was inevitable; she was completely clueless. Yet it didn't escape Ryoma's eyes.

This did not stop, the whole school started to be aware of it, and Sakuno herself started to sense the difference of unluckiness and bullying. Yet she didn't know what she was the target of; another weird vampire that would like to see her suffer from her social life? Once again completely unaware of the smug grins and winks from girls which had a small pin on their chest, with a royally written letter 'R'.

---

"Ryuzaki Sakuno,

Please meet us behind the girls' tennis cupboard.

x. R"

Sakuno stared at the beautiful purple card, with flower patterns gracing the side of the small rectangular paper. Sakuno frowned, now this seems to be some random girl who didn't like her; even she a slow, naïve girl seems to notice that. She glanced behind her, noticing that Ryoma wasn't here yet. Taking a deep breath and believing that she didn't want to cause him more unnecessary trouble (as if she wasn't causing enough with the vampires) she went towards the tennis cupboard without thinking the consequences.

It was not exactly what she called pleasant while she arrived. She didn't expect a group of fuming girls with tennis racquets as weapons in their hands; she inhaled sharply at the unexpected scenario.

A taller girl with slim athletic-like body walked in front, apparently the leader analysed her carefully, as if staring into her every little detail of her body. She smiled a treacherously at Sakuno, doubting her, agonizing her, carefully she walked closer. Sakuno unconsciously stepped back. Her eyes locked into the leader's deep black ones.

"You're a brave little thing." She said, her voice was smooth and silky, she said the words as if she slurred them out quietly, her smile still plastered on her flawless face. "I admire you courage to not call for help." She continued, as she fingered the 'R' pin that was pinned on the waist, "But that doesn't help you leaving untouched." She laughed quietly, every sound of her voice sent shivers down Sakuno's spine, her eyes widened in shock she took another step backward, cursing silently as she felt the freezing concrete pressed behind her back.

"Go." With one quiet command, every girl from behind ran towards her, racquets in their hands, if some outsider saw this, it must had been a hilarious scenario, yet in Sakuno's eyes all she saw was a bunch crazed people rushing towards her without thinking twice. Great impacts were forced onto her, as she felt the pain as every racquets and fists touched her. She was forced to her knees, desperately getting out of their reach. Tears were threatening to fall but she didn't want to show her weakness to anyone except Ryoma.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here m'ladies?" A light-hearted, deep rough voice rang strongly behind them. The moment seems to stop exactly, everything froze suddenly. Their leader walked towards him, smiling her very best smile.

"You might like to pretend you didn't see this, Akaya-kun." She said in a seductive voice, trying to hush him away.

Akaya gave her a loopy ruthful smile, "What a pity, to have such a beautiful face but what a hideous heart." The girl fumed, she glared at him and hissed quietly. "You're going pay for what you said." She looked back at Sakuno, after giving her the famous treacherous smile, she waved the other girls to go.

"You okay?" Akaya smiled, while nearing Sakuno, his perfect features were covered with a relaxed and playful smirk, Sakuno's eyes widened in shock as she recognized his appearance, the deadly vampire that was so closed to kill her.

She gasped in shock as he tried to hold her up and pulled her hand back as quickly as she could. She missed the sorrowful glace from the boy as fear occupied her again. Relieved rushed through her as she felt an abnormal coldness surrounded her, and the low jeering above her.

Akaya smile tranquilly enjoying the cat like vampire's over protectiveness. "You're a bit too late Echizen." Akaya said quietly, his finger pointed lazily at Sakuno and smiled, "she wouldn't be in a whole if I wasn't there."

The arms around Sakuno tightened, Sakuno winced uncontrollably, as he near-crushed her, yet he didn't let go, in fact if it was possible, he held her even tighter towards himself. Akaya smile and walked away, but not without saying something that provoked the young vampire.

"I'll take my revenge Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma felt everything near him frozen, his face went whiter then it already was, he swore to himself he would protect this girl, with his life, with anything. Though today, he shockingly realized that he couldn't even protect his very belonging.

Sakuno stared at Ryoma, his face was scrunched unnaturally, as if he was in anguish; her heart clenched, and as if something was caught in between her breath, she couldnt breath properly. She then figured out that she was hysterically, insanely, in love with the vampire in front of her. She made a little promise to herself that no matter what will happen, she'll never let him have the same expression, no matter what; she'll protect him.

* * *

YAY I'm done, I didn't prove read it since I'm really really tired. Not a lot of Ryosaku moments :) but there'll be more in the next chapter.

I didn't rush this, I really didn't, but it seems a bit rushed didn't it? O well… I liked it ;) did the title fool you that it's Ryoma who'll protect Sakuno? :D, anyway I liked this, so I hope you'll like it too :)

Same old same old :)

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistake

Please RxR!


	5. Pay Me With A Kiss

WITH ALL YOUR REVIEWS MY FINGERS ARE TIED WITH ROCKETS AND ARE NOW TYPING LIKE A MANIAAC :D okay. Maybe it's not. But this chapter is HARD I'm doing my BEST well, anywayy~

This is the second last chapter :) AND I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS. It's the best thing in my world :) which you might figure, it kinda sucks. So you're making my world is like 10million times brighter and better :)

AND BE WARNED. It's getting mushier and mushier and fluffier and fluffier from now on.

Hope you like it~

* * *

**Pay Me with a Kiss**

Sakuno blinked, memorizing the bunch of delicate red roses in her mind; the vermillion colour stood out from the dark wooden desk contrastingly. Still gawking in disbelief, she picked up the empty card, wondering who would spend so much time to choose the roses.

Ryoma instinctively tightened his grip around the young brunette in his arms, his eyebrows knitted together deeply into his handsome face, he never seen such a shameless admirer in his lengthy lifetime. Countless of roses were scattered on her desk nearly everyday. He never liked to share, especially when he thought his personal belonging was worthy or even too precious.

The scent of the hateful flowers filled his nostrils, as he inhaled sharply; disliking these roses further, he decided to pick them up and tossed it to the nearest rubbish bin, earning gasps from various audiences.

Sakuno glanced up questioningly, and saw his face fuming with unknown anger, a warm rush of feelings occupied her heart and a genuine smiled crept up her small cherry blossom lips, thus earning an annoyed glance from Ryoma.

"What's so funny?" He muttered, totally aware at the whispering surroundings and the little girl that was now giggling openly. With a small curse, he pulled the girl out of the deafening room and escaped to a quieter place, just so he could rest his now fuming soul in the girl's soft lap. Of course, he never intended to tell her what he had planned. He made a mental note to himself; his mission was to find who this shameless wooer was.

---

He should have known who he was! Who on earth would risk their neck to chase the girl… wait, the food of his life? The only person who was brainless enough to cross his line was that son of a witch, Kirihara Akaya. He so should have known, before he was forced to endure such a hateful morning.

As impossible as it may seem, the wooer appeared without being lured out, in fact he came in a way which could melt nearly every single girl's heart, except his' of course. There he was, Akaya, sitting on the chair smiling one of his mischievous smiles, holding a bunch of roses in his hand waiting for a certain girl who froze in Ryoma's arms.

That was not the worst part; actually the worst part was when the shameless, stupid, sickening wooer knelt down on his soggy knees and handed the roses to the still dumbstruck girl. Maybe, the worst of the worst part was when the 'food of his life' actually took the damn roses thoughtlessly and letting that idiotic vampire to steal a kiss from the back of her hand; which even he hadn't done that yet.

Ryoma had this nauseating feeling rushing up from his guts as he fought not to bite the roses off from its stem. He never knew he had such perfect self control. Though what ticked his anger off was the triumph smirk on the daft Akaya's face when he walked out of the classroom. He swore he heard a snarl escape his handsome fangs, if only this wasn't at school, if only no one's here to see him, if only.

Ryoma's was so occupied with his anger; he didn't realize that the girl in his arms had been surrounded by a bunch of nosy, noisy, lousy girls who was admiring those scarlet, blood-soaked rose. Without a warning, Ryoma ran out of the room, nearly knocking down a few innocent startled people, who were fairly well minding their own business.

He searched for the trees, buildings, rooms and even in the field of overly-yellow sun flower that the school planted for no reason. He cursed in a low growl, scaring away the little animals living nearby, as insects scattered away and even the plants wished they could escape from this vicious monster. Not too far away a childish whoop echoed down the hallway, as a handsome boy with curly raven hair danced around as he saw with his own very green eyes how irritated The Echizen Ryoma was.

---

Seeing such positive effects he had put on Echizen Ryoma, Akaya couldn't stop the satisfactory on continuing to chase the young and innocent girl and snatch her from the tight grip of Ryoma. For that very reason, every morning he would spray colourful messages on the school windows showing his overwhelming affection, cheesy little notes stuffed into the shoebox, and following the confused and mystified girl around the school.

Echizen Ryoma's face was absolutely priceless. Akaya could swear he saw his nostril flared up whenever he saw him; or his eyes would squirm into this impossibly thin line on what he wrote. Never in his life had he felt so proud on himself. Grinning happily, he went on working again, ignoring the antagonized and angry fumes from the janitors and teachers.

The school was once again in an absolute chaos, as they saw the humongous writings on the windows again; some students couldn't stand it anymore and went to the principal, yet some thought it was utterly amusing and started to take pictures and posting it up on websites. Sakuno was one of the people who couldn't take it anymore.

Not only because of these morning episodes, but also the incessant stalking behaviour of the vampire; every little class-breaks, changeover time, lunch, snack, afterschool so and so, she would see the intimidating shadows of the annoying vampire following her around.

She confronted on Akaya, really she did. She tried EVERY method, including telling him straight in the fact to get away, shouting at him, going to the teachers, telling the police (yes, telling the POLICE) but nothing could stop the crazy, stalking-addicted vampire.

Now she was running on the top speed that she had ever tried in her entire life just to get to a place where she could be sure no one would be there. She was surprise she could run that fast; really she should try the Olympics next time.

Turning the corner, she deeply believed that she could escape from the deathly grip of that prowler, only to found herself bumping into his very chest. She looked up, her watery brown eyes widened in shock; her delicate lips formed a perfect 'O', earning a chuckle from Akaya.

"What's the hurry, little princess?" he asked flirtatiously; his arm linking around the girl's thin waist ignoring her helpless struggles and pressing her harder against himself. He bent down his head, breathing against the girl's neck; his first intention was just to make her feel embarrass, totally forgot that her blood was too sweet, totally forgot that he was a vampire.

The heavy beating of her heart increased the pulse's speed on her neck. The scent of blood strengthened unnaturally; as Akaya realized it, his eyes started to turn red, his fangs began to sharpen. In horror he pushed her away from him; ignoring the clumsy girl that tumbled awkwardly nearly falling to the ground.

"Run." Akays said hoarsely. His throat burning for blood, as unexpected pain burned through his veins.

"Wh…what happened?" Sakuno croaked out as she walked backwards, acknowledging the crimson eyes and the still growing fangs; the madness on Akaya's whitening face.

"RUN!" Akays screamed at him, no longer sure that he could keep his sanity on not sucking the girl in front of him plain dry. Without another command, Sakuno ran away as fast as she could. She could feel the wind smashing on her now paled face, dodging and bumping into the astonished students throughout the corridor; she started searching for the certain cat-eyed person.

The boy behind took a leap and race towards the girl that was escaping, he could no longer sustain his desire for her blood, ignoring the shocked screams and terrified shouts. Sakuno ran faster, her breath caught up in her throat as her feet started to tangle with each other; her eyes widened in shock as she could feel herself loosing balance her body thrusting forward towards the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold hard impact.

BANG, she swore she could feel the heat rising up her left cheek as she hit hard on the surface but… wasn't the floor a bit too cool? Her eyes shot open, fearing what she'll see in front of her, did the vampire already caught up with her? She gaped, her breathing stopped, she could feel her heart racing, aching her chest's muscle. Then a familiar scent flew pass her nose, she relaxed, letting the person's arm wrapped close around her waist.

"Shit, what did you get yourself into?" Ryoma muttered breathlessly. Sakuno let out a strained giggle, unable to hide the fear in her voice. Ryoma flinched at the state she was in. Her hair was messed-up from all the running and bumping, her face was as pale as snow; and he swore he had caused her plenty of bruises from that catch; but he couldn't help himself. "I'm going to ask for something after this."

He held her tighter and leapt away from the campus, too fast for human eyes, yet still too slow to get away from the blood-thirsting vampire; closing from behind, he faced back at the insane blood thirsting vampire. Without a second thought, Ryoma leapt towards Akaya, his hand encircling around his neck; the sharp nails digging into the middle of his throat; the other arm was hugging Sakuno towards himself who had hid her face in his chest.

Akaya snarled and lift his arm and elbowed the middle of Ryoma's arm; a terrible cracked was heard. Ryoma howled in agony; a flicker of hatred short through his golden eyes. The other vampire hooted with laughter, his bloody eyes gleaming.

"I'm not going to fall for this twice." Ryoma snarled; he dashed towards the vampire who was still pleased with himself, forced him towards the wall with his own body; his sharp fangs hanging dangerously close to the pulse of the raven-haired vampire. "I'm gonna rip your head off if you touch her." The victim sucked in a breath; his eyes started dimming as it slowly turned back to his normal colour; fear dissolved onto his face as he knew it wasn't an empty threat.

A light moan was heard in between the two vampires; as they realized that Sakuno was sandwiched between them. Ryoma jumped backward, as far as he could; holding her behind him. "Go away." He sneered, "NOW!" Akaya chuckled helplessly, and away; not wanted to provoke the outstanding vampire he fled, ashamed, since this was not what he wanted at the first place.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said quietly, scared that she would touch the place where his bones were cracked. The arm around her tightened, Ryoma's face still etched with a scowl, slowly he turned his face towards her, his eyes shone with a hint of mischievousness. "I said I'm going to ask for something after this." His face was a centimetre apart from Sakuno's, as he studied the young girl's expression turning from worried to confusion. He grinned.

Her eyes widen in shock, and her face turned in a tremendous shade of crimson as he leant forward to capture her lips with his own. "Close you eyes…" He whispered, and obediently as if without questioning she did. He pressed his lips again onto the young girl cheery blossom ones, and gently nibbled her lower lips; as he took the chance to explore her mouth while she gasped; he could feel Sakuno's reluctant slowly disappearing and exchanged with unnoticed eagerness.

He smiled a genuine, authentic smile. For that brief moment he was truly blessed with happiness.

* * *

PHEW. Longest chapter ever (: I hope you liked it :D although I'm not sure how to write those fighting scene so you could see it's really short and not detailed and pretty slacky :P well if you're interested I've started since July~ I made an effort! Really (:

WELL next chapter last chapter. Hope you guys like it (:

Same old same old

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES

PLEASE REAND AND REVIEW :D :D :D :D


	6. Three Words

I know I failed the 'aim' but hey! At least I had an aim ;). LAST CHAP ( and longest!). Thanks for sticking with me for this one and a half year (or just a little less :P) and hahahahahaha I'm touched ;) 'cause you guys stuck with this stupid hopelessly lazy author and tolerated all my spellings and grammars mistakes. So here I'm taking a deeeeeeeeep bow (like the Japanese way :D) and gave my most genuine thank you to everyone who read my story.

LOL okay. I know I'm kinda making this thing like real big. But HEY! It's like my very first time to finish a um… multi-chaptered story, so lemme be a little lost in my own dreamland of accomplishment. OKAY OKAY. Stop throwing potatoes and tomatoes at me ;) I'll shut up and let you read the story in peace ;). Hope you like it!

* * *

**Three Words**

Sakuno felt like she had been living in daze for the past few days. After the deep, passionate, demanding kiss from her forever crush, she couldn't stop thinking back to his cold lips circling her own, how her warmth seems to melt his coolness, and the light caress from his tongue. She tried to bang her head on the wall, slap her face and even electrocuting herself (lightly of course) but none of that could get that tingly sensation out of her mind. What worse was the infamous smirk and the haughty 'Mada mada dane' from the prince when he pulled away, letting her breathe. Well what was that suppose to mean?

She was hoping to find some way to prove to herself that maybe, finally, the 'young' handsome vampire had finally feel something for her; but what she got was…nothing. NOTHING. At all. He didn't give any romantic confession, nor showing any kind of over protectiveness. He was normal. It kind of hurt of course, but Ryoma would steal some kisses from her when they were alone with the most random excuses like: you made me get milk or your hair is too long. Then she would stare at him in surprise and blink in disbelieving. He, is the most weird and bizarre being she ever met; yet she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Ryoma liked the sweetness, the softness, the sensation that was left on his lips every time he kissed her. It's like a lovable desert, sometimes even sweeter than her blood, something even more appetising; and it was addicting. Not the taste, but how her face would turn red, how here eyes would widen in surprise and how she lean against him when she was out of breath. It was very addicting. Though something was bugging him; the departure of Akaya bought an uneasy feeling for him. These few days were peaceful, too peaceful. It was like the calmness before a disaster.

---

The rumours were flying, escaping, soaring around the town; and it wasn't good news. Ryoma woke up from his rare nap, holding Sakuno tight in his arms, as he moaned while the sun shone bright into his eyes turning it into the light shade of gold, he didn't like the sun.

Sakuno eyes flickered opened as she felt something started to tickle her cheeks and nose. "Wake up. It's time for school." She heard a low deep voice next to her ear, as cold breath tickled her neck and a light shiver shot through her spine. She gaped at Ryoma while she found out what he was holding. A cat toy. "I'm not a cat." Sakuno pouted, earning a deep throaty laughter from the boy in front of her, who quickly stole a kiss before he leapt through the window to let her change.

They arrived school side by side, at the moment they stepped in, silent erupted in the campus of the school, hundreds pairs of eyes followed them, in fright, in disgust, in disbelieve. Sakuno could feel Ryoma's body tensed, his hands clutched into a fist; she had a very bad feeling, that something is about to explode.

Sakuno gasped in horror, she swore her heartbeat stopped, as gas seems to be stuck in her throat and she forgot to breathe. Pictures. Hundreds of pictures spread around the notice board, of Ryoma in the form of vampire. His barred fangs, his golden pupils, how he held her lightly against his chest, how he fed on her blood were all in still image, all in front of them, in front of everyone.

She rushed towards the notice board and started to rip the pictures down, like a maniac, uncontrollable tears started to pour out of her eyes as insanity corrupted her mind. Ryoma wanted to put his arm around her, pull her towards himself, but something hard smacked across his hands, as he saw the crying girl got pulled away by her friend.

"DON'T TOUCH HER." Tomoka shouted "YOU MONSTER." Ryoma's hand froze, his eyes widened. A small forlorn smile graced his lips, he took a step backward, and his hands fell from his side; the feeling of despair rushed through him. It wasn't the first time he had went through this, but now his heart hurt, his blood ran cold, he was desolated.

Sakuno eyes widened, a stab of desperateness went straight through her heart; her eyes shot an unbelievable look at her friend. "How…how can you say that?" her voice shook with disbelieve, she refuse to accept what she heard. "He's just the normal sempai… the normal Ryoma-kun we knew all along…" She heaved a deep breath. Tomoka pulled her away, as Sakuno struggled, her voice filled with plead, as tears started trailing down her face suddenly Sakuno felt an impact at the back of her neck, she gasped and blacked out. Her last thought only lingered on the safety of the vampire.

Ryoma heart wrenched as he saw the tears of the young girl, it hurt so much that he closed his eyes not wanting to see her face. He does not suit her; he should not pull her any closer to himself. He is a monster, a blood thirsty monster that should not be allowed in the world. Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at the girl who was begging her friend to get back next to him; he swallowed, making up his mind. With the speed of light he hit the back of her neck, while she gasped; he could feel that she had swallowed a part of him with her. She fainted in her friends arms.

Tomoka stared at him with fear and loath, "She was begging to get back to you and what did you do to her…" her voice started to shake, holding her best friend nearer towards herself. Ryoma eyes frosted, as he stared at the fainted girl. "I don't need her anymore." He said quietly and sprinted away; leaving Tomoka, the school, Sakuno and part of his heart behind.

---

"How does it feel, to loose everything Echizen Ryoma." A voice ranged behind him, a voice that Ryoma knew too well, a voice he loathed. Akaya stood behind him, chilled, a small smile lingered onto his lips; he won. He told himself, he had won Echizen Ryoma so thoroughly this time.

"You did that." Ryoma said quietly, not looking back. He detested him so much that he could not make sure he'll not murder him once he saw his face. His arrogant, vile face. Akaya's smile widened.

"You forced me, Echizen Ryoma." He chuckled. Ryoma was silent, so he continued. "You too everything away from me, I'm just taking my revenge." Akaya's eyes misted with hatred, jealousy and abhorrence. From while they're young Ryoma had always been the centre of attention. His beauty, his talent and intelligence had always been the spot light, and he Akaya, was always at the background forgotten.

His parent, or the people who changed him, had always compared him to the young gifted vampire. He was never loved, cared or been paid attention to. He hated him from the bottom of his heart. "I told those girls to attack her, so she'll hate you." He continued, a vicious smile remained on his lips, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "But she didn't, so I chase her, forcing her to fall in love with me. Of course that did not work." A light sadistic snigger escaped Akaya's lips.

"So I'm forcing you away. I took pictures of you feeding on her; you fighting off those vampires. It took me quite a while. Don't you think you're pretty photogenic?" Akaya laughed bitterly at his own joke. "You deserve all these. You took everything away from me."

Ryoma turned around, his eyes were firing with abhorrence, yet he was confused. What had he taken away from him? As if reading his mind, Akaya lips quirked into a forlorn smirk. "Did you really forget?" Then it hit Ryoma. He remembered the girl that was attacking Sakuno, her familiar pitch black hair, her heart-shaped face, her wide black eyes. His eyes widened, he stared at Akaya. There was silence.

A piercing laugh shook the silent, escaping from Akaya's lips. "She forgot everything, but she still loves you. She even thought she's a human." Ryoma, if possible, paled. Suddenly he couldn't feel hatred towards the vampire in front of him, a wave of pity rushed through him, and he chuckled. He was feeling pity towards the vampire that took everything away from him; yet if not him, he would never realize that Sakuno had become his everything slowly and discreetly.

"You took her away from me. I'll never forgive you Echizen Ryoma." He roared and launched towards him, Ryoma leapt away. "It didn't mean to happen." He said calmly. Akaya ignored what he said and ready to attack with his claws. They fought vigorously, many times had Ryoma escaped death.

They fought for hours, Ryoma was at the upper hand before, yet after hours of head-on fight, he was loosing his strength, yet Akaya was mad. He had given up everything, he sees this battle as life and death; he had no intention to live after the fight.

Ryoma was forced towards a tree trunk, he lost all his strength, as he did not for few days, and the battle with Akaya was too exhausting. Akaya took the opportunity for his last attack, he sprinted towards him, holding up his claws aiming for the heart of Ryoma.

"NO!" a shriek of a woman voice yelled, Sakuno ran towards Ryoma hugging him blocking out the attack, she closed her eyes waiting for the death blow. It didn't come. She opened her eyes, turned around and saw the back of a girl, her hair flowing down; a hideous bloodied claw went straight through her heart, Sakuno's gut churched, she wanted to vomit. She felt Ryoma's cold hand covering her eyes, holding her closer towards him.

Akaya froze as he saw the person he had killed. He froze in disbelieve. "Wh…Why?" he whispered desperately, hoping what he saw is not true, that he did not killed the girl he loved the most in his life. The girl was the 'leader' Ryoma's fan club, but she no longer had the seductive smile on her face or the wretch of jealousy that masked her beauty. Instead a light gentle smile graced her face, staring straight into Akaya's eyes. Her eyes are no longer pitch black, but a deep shade of blue, her teeth sharpened showing the vampire of her side.

The girl hold out her hand, slowly caressing Akaya's face gently, a tear escaped her eyes. She couldn't make a sound as the wrenching pain stopped her talking. Slowly, she moved her mouth, mouthing what she wanted to say all the time.

"I've always love you." She placed her lips lightly on Akaya's with the last of her strength, she forced herself to speak the last three words: "I love you." She closed her eyes, as all strength left her; she collapsed into Akaya's arms.

"Hikari…" Akaya muttered a rush of feelings filled him, happiness, sadness and forlornness. He roared with agony as he hugged her towards himself, tears fell from his green eyes, as he lost the murderous aura. He sat weakly on the ground. His eyes lost its life. Why did the Gods had to play such a joke on him, why did he kill the person he loved and treasure the most in the world, why did she have to die after he knew that she loved him?

---

"Who is Hikari?" Sakuno asked innocently as Ryoma bought her home (through the window) leaving the pair behind them. Ryoma frowned as he saw the scratches of Sakuno's leg. "How did you come out?" He asked ignoring Sakuno's question. "From the window. You didn't answer my question. This is the fifteenth time you've ignored it." Sakuno pouted.

The pain on Akaya's face had embalmed onto her brain, she couldn't forget his cry of agony, she couldn't forget his tears, and she couldn't forget how he trembled as he leapt into the night holding the body of the girl. It hurt her, to see his helplessness and the lifelessness in his eyes.

"She…" Ryoma started, he wasn't sure how to phrase it. He sighed. "She was our childhood friend. Her name is Hikari." He didn't carry on; instead he leaned forward and placed his lips onto Sakuno's. Sakuno's eyes widened and gasped, taking the chance, his tongue thrust into her mouth deepening the kiss.

He left her when she was nearly out of breath, as she leant against him gasping for air. "I'll tell you next time…" He said quietly. Sakuno wanted to argue but Ryoma talked again. "I need to leave this town." Sakuno inhaled deeply. She slowly shook her head, her grip on Ryoma tightened.

"No. I can hide you. You don't need to leave. You need me. You… you" Sakuno stuttered, tears started to mist her eyes, she never liked crying; yet this man in front of her had always trigger the deepest of her heart. How her emotion had always follow him, she would bloom with happiness when she saw his smile, she'll gloom when she saw him in pain and her heart would break when he tell her he's going to leave.

Ryoma gently brush away the tears of the girl, he always thought she's made of water. How can people keep crying non-stop? Yet it amuses him whenever her expression changes, and how she'll cry in the slightest of things, like while she's reading or watching a movie; his eyes lost the frost that was always there.

"I'll come back when things die down. Don't forget me." Sakuno gasped while she suddenly lost balanced. She still felt the coldness lingering around her, yet her eyes couldn't find the shadow of the person she love, the person she couldn't live without. She smiled bitterly as his voice still rang in her ear. "Don't forget me." How could she? The first and last person she'll love with the whole of her heart, and left mercilessly without a trace, a reason.

She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall, just one more night. One more night she'll cry herself to sleep. Then she'll smile and wait. Wait for him to come back. Wait for his three words.

---

-3 years later-

She walked out the school ground, looking back at the place where her love started to blossom, where all her sweet memories had built up; her friends, her teenage, her love. She smiled closed her eyes, it had already been three years since his departure; and she did not cry another tear. She waited patiently, secretly, devotedly and believed he'll come back for her one day.

People started to forget the Echizen Ryoma, and some people thought it was all fake, some people's hideous joke. She breathed in deeply, absorbing the scent of the cherry blossom tree, memorizing the beauty of the scene.

"Sakuno" A familiar voice ranged behind her. She froze and turned around slowly seeing the familiar figure she had missed so much. Tears started to mist her eyes, and she wanted to scream with happiness. Without thinking twice, she ran towards to person, hurling herself onto him.

The person chuckled, and held her tight against himself. He bent down and covered her lips with his, and slowly tasting the sweet desert he hadn't tried for three years. Sakuno wrapped her arms around him tightening the kiss, yearning for his warmth (or cold). His lips trailed slowly to the corner of her lips, slowly to the side and nibbled her earlobe. She gasped at the sensation the shot through her spine, and shivered. She could feel the light movement of his lips turning into a smirk and she wanted to pull away. Yet she was held tight against the waist, he breathed quietly, slowly barely audible he murmured three words into her ear.

"Mada mada dane." Sakuno huffed and punched him in his chest earning a deep throaty laugh from the vampire. He captured her lips again softly; his eyes slightly opened staring at the girl's deep chocolate orb; and whispered the three words that had been in his heart for three years, the three strong and magical words that was a little too late:

"I love you."

* * *

Cough. Cough. I'll never write fighting scenes anymore after this fanfic. Okay maybe I will but, really it's so hard. I don't know how to write them. So it's all rushed :) but I couldn't not write it, 'cause it's necessary, and I don't want to go like "--15 minutes later-- they finished fighting" so. Oh well, hope you guys wouldn't mind my sucky writing of those fighting scenes. Thankyouss :)

LOL and I can imagine people throwing potatoes at me for the sudden character coming in, the 'story' and screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' and blinking with annoyance at the confusing scene. I did think of ignoring it; but I dunno how to end the battle. HAHA. And well I don't want people to hate Akaya :( and I want to make his 'hate' reasonable. So. I think I'm gonna write an epilogue of their story :) or not. Well you guys can decide and leave a review ;). 'Cause if you guys don't wanna know, I wouldn't write it…. I'm hopelessly lazy (I think some might have figured out :P ) sooo…

Hope you like this chapter :) and I hope it's not too rush and you're not disappointed with the ending, it took me so long D: and all the juices in my brain to squeeze this out~ I really hope you've enjoy reading it as much as how I enjoyed writing it :) once again: Thank you everyone who had stuck with me for so loooooong, and this is the first multi-chap story I've finish, although it's really short and just six chapters, but you guys brought me love :D HAHAHAHHA ya. Thank you soooo much :) OH OH and last :) sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes


End file.
